after the day
by spirit-of-fire-the-true-one
Summary: das ist meine erste fanfiction und es wuerde mich freuen wen ihr ir sagt was ich verbessern kann


after that day (sicht von yoh)

das shamanen-turnir ging weiter und wir reisten ab . ich weis nicht wie aber ein zettel ist am vorvortag aufgetaucht . die anderen sagten es were nur ein lehrer zettel aber ich konnte lesen was auf ihm stand

das war verrueckt den nichtmal amidamaru konnte ihn lesen

jedenfals auf ihm stand:

"lieber yoh

bald geht das shamanenturnir weiter und ich wuerde dich gern vorher sprechen also

komm bitte in der vollmond nacht vor deiner abreise in den park zu deinem alten

geheimversteck"

es war gruslig weil niemand auser mir den platz kannte es ist namlich eine unterwasserhoelle

ich ging hin , durch den geheimgang . natuerlich hatte ich niemandem von meinem treffen mit der geicheimnissvollen person erzaehlt

als ich unten ankamm bekamm ich einen schock

"hallo mein lieber bruder " das waren die worte von seki meinem zwillingsbruder der schon lange auf mich wartete

"die nachricht kamm also von dir ,was willst du und hab ich dich nicht umgebracht?"

"nein,wie du siehst lebe ich. ich war da blos weggetretten "

"ok das ist geklaert aber was willst du"

"mich fuer immer von dir verabschieden"

"wieso ?willst du mich umbringen"

"nein mach dir keine sorgen .ich bin derjenige der diese welt zum letzten mal sieht"

"was"

"mein pakt durch den ich die 5 elemente behersche wird mich bald toeten"

"da blick ich nicht durch"

"der pakt ist wie ein vertrag .ich muss eine gegenleistung bringen"

"dein leben"

"korrekt. dass tor durch das ich gehen muss oeffnet sich um mitternacht .ich werde auserdem vom sogenanten teufel persoenlich abgeholt"

"aber dan lebst du grade mal noch eine halbe stunde"

"ich weis"

wir schwiegen eine weile dann sah ich das hao(seki) anfing zu weinen. ich schrit mit 2 schritten auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den setzten uns ab.

sein schluchzen wurde lauter und ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen

es wurde wieder still und ploetzlich war etwas in der luft als were ein blitz niedergegangen

ein blaues portal ofnete sich in mitten der hoele .ich und hao standen auf .er war noch in meinen armen als ein geist duch das portall kamm. sie war weiblich und trug ein schwarzes kleid mit rueschen .sie hatte langes blondes haar blaue augen und volle blutrote lippen

hao ging langsam auf sie zu und ich merkte wie mir traenen aus den augen quwollen

"warte gibt es keine moeglichkeit das er hier bleiben kann"

meine stimme klanng eingeschuchtert

hao drehte sich zu mir um und wir sahen uns kurz an

"eine moeglichkeit gebe es schon er muss seine shamanenkraft fuer immer aufgeben und zu einem normalen menschen werden .er kann dann aber noch geister sehen ,aber um diese kraft aufzugeben ist es erforderlich das ein anderer shamane ihnm die kraft aussaugt"

"hao"

"yoh du musst das nicht tun"

ich zoegerte nicht un schritt auf ihn zu

nach nicht einmal einer minute hatte er keine kraft mehr

er schlief wie ein kind das man in den schlaf gewogen hatte

sie kamm auf mich zu und sagte mir das ich seine kraft behalten duerfte

die sonne ging auf und hao stand auch gerade auf. wir sasen am see und sahen uns den sonnenaufgang an

h"warst du die ganze nacht bei mir "

y"natuerlich . ich kuemmer mich um dich bis du wieder genug kraft besitzt"

"aber was ist mit deinen freunden. sie machen sich bestimmt sorgen "

"egal. oh uebrigens dein schutzgeist darf bei dir bleiben"

" das heist ..."

"du bist wirklich kein shamane mehr"

"schon gut ich meine zumindestens kann ich bei dir sein"

wir lachten uns an dann gingen wir los zu meinem haus und als wir ankammen waren alle erstmal geschokt doch als ich ihnen erklaerte was passirt war tat hao ihnen sogar leid

"du armer. alles ok" fragte anna

hao nickte . dann brachte ich ihn hoch in mein zimmer .

ich sagte ihm er solle versuchen etwas zu schlafen und als ich aus dem zimmer gehen wollte sagte er wieder etwas

h"yoh bitte bleib da,ich moechte nicht wieder alleine sein"

nach diesem satz viel mir erst wirklich auf wie einsam er siech all die jahre fuellen muste

y"du bist nicht mehr alleine und das wird auch nie mehr so sein. das versprech ich dir"

ich ging wieder hinunter zu den anderen

mit ihnen besprach ich was wir mit hao machen wuerden.

anna begann dass es doch moeglich were das er ,wen er wieder genug energie hat, ihr im haus hilft und er dafuer hierbleiben darf

da klopfte es an der tuer .es war lycerg

l"hey was geht "

"seki geht"antwortete ren wie aus der pistole geschossen

"wie meinst du das"

r"ganz einfach seki ist oben in yohs zimmer und schlaeft"

"was .ich dachte er waer tot"

r"dachten wir alle "

"wir mussen ihn toeten solange er schlaeft"

y"nein"

"wie meinst du das yoh"

"es gibt keinen grund ihn zu toeten"

"er will die weltherschaft und bringt jeden shamanen um"

"nicht mehr"

"was"

ich erzaehlte auch ihm die ganze geschichte

als hao aufwachte assen wir zusammen fruehstueck

soga unsere eltern vertrugen sich wieder mit ihm

sie waren gekommen um uns viel glueck zu wuenschen und weil anna sie gebeten hatte auf das haus aufzupassen solange wir wegfuhren

kurz bevor wir wegfuhren nahm ich hao bei der hand und ging mit ihm in unseren garten

y"willst du hirbleiben oder mitkommen"

h"ich bleib besser hier wegen zwei gruenden"

"und die weren ..."

"nicht-shamanen nicht erlaubt und..."

"er wuerde sich vor den leuten dort fuer das was er getan hat schaemen"

ren ist dazugekommen

"er hat recht yoh "

"das heist wir sehn uns erst wieder wen ich zurueckkomme"

"sieht so aus"

ren ging wieder

hao schritt schnell auf mich und umarmte mich zum abschied

a"kommst du. wir muessen los"

y"ich kommen anna. und du passt mir auf das haus auf ok"

h"klar mach ich yoh und viel glueck "

y"danke"

ich ging und ich lies hao trotz meines versprechens alein

"es erfordert mut jemanden der einem wichtig ist gehen zu lassen "

unsere mutter war bei ihm und versuchte ihn aufzuheitern

dan hoerte ich volle 2 monate nichts von ihm

heute machen meine freunde und ich auf den rueckweg und der shamanenkoenig war wie erwartet ich

als ich ins haus ging fiel mir hao um den hals

es schien als haette er die ganze zeit auf mich gewartet

nach etwa einer stunde gingen mein dad und ich in den garten

er sagte es sei wichtig

"yoh..."

"was ist"

"es geht um hao"

"dachte ich mir schon"

"ich und deine mutter haben uns ueberlegt od wir ihn nicht auf deine schule schicken"

"wieso der gedanke"

"er ist jetzt ein normaler mensch mit schulpflicht und er ..."

"was"

"die zeit ueber die du weg warst war er traurig

er sah aus als muesse er jeden moment weinen "

"aber..."

"er moechte bei dir sein und hat angst vor kontackt mit jedem auser dir"

ich nickte. wir gingen hinein

ich erzaehlten hao von unserem gedanken

und er war einverstanden

h"ich hab nichts dagegen"

y"bist du dir sicher ,du warst nie in der schule"

"so schliem wirds schon nicht sein"

"ok .der unterricht beginnt wieder in 1 monat .da musst du volle 7 jahre schulstoff lernen"

"das krieg ich schon hin"

"sei nicht so optimistisch. ich kann mir nicht mal den jetzigen stoff merken"

"ich hab mir deine schulbuecher angesehen und des scheind mir eigentlich ganz leicht"

"hast du die uebungen hinbekommen"

"ja...wieso"

"krass. ich nicht"

wir sahen uns an und er fing ploetzlich an zu lachen

y"was ist so komisch"

h"nichts ich hab dich nur vermisst"

"ich dich auch"

a"kommt ihr rein. es gibt abendessen"

y"ja anna. kommst du hao"

h"klar sagen wir es ihr jetzt das wir in die gleiche schule gehn "

y"noch nicht ich werd sie ueberraschen"

h"kay"

a"morgen faengt die schule an yoh"

y"ich glaub es immer noch nicht. die ferien sind um"


End file.
